


Why Should I?

by RoryWinchester



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics), X-Men Evolution
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryWinchester/pseuds/RoryWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why should I?"<br/>Why should he stay? Why should he waste time on the wild goose chase that was Bucky Barnes?<br/>Why shouldn't he?<br/>Five times Logan asked, and one time Bucky asked for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Should I?

"Why should I let you go?"

The question was answered with that same cocky grin that made James want to slam the kid through a wall. "Hey, you're Canadian, you won't have heard of me. But you know who I am?" Barnes grabbed James's uniform and brought him closer, which he really oughtnt be able to do. James was not lacking in muscle and strength, unlike this skinny little seventeen year old. "I'm Steve Rogers' second in command, I am."

James scoffed. "Try sidekick, kiddo.You couldn't have even gotten into the army without him."

"I'm not a sidekick. I'm a  _superhero._ "

"Yeah, you're a regular Robin, alright."

The kid actually fucking  _cackled._ Who the hell cackles? "My name's not Dick, it's Bucky." He was pulling James close, wrapping his arms around his waist, and James should really be stopping him. For one, this was a very compromising position, and if they got caught in a game of he said she said, they would certainly take Captain America's trusty compatriot over the surly foreign stranger. And ignoring that, the kid was like three. But who knows what the kid would do if he tried to pull away. So he went with the next best thing.

"You shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Barnes cooed, touching their foreheads. Either this kid was crazy or he'd had a hell of a time adjusting to the army - James couldn't smell a drop of alcohol on him.

James pulled his arms away from Barnes's lapels, well within his range of vision but far enough away not to hurt him, and unsheathed his claws.

Barnes's eyes went wide, all thoughts of seducing James gone. "You're just like Toro!"

"Toro?"

Barnes blushed. He was embarrassed now, of all times? James didn't understand him. "Er, Private Raymond. He had powers, like yours... except he doesn't have claws, he does fire." _  
_

James didnt have time to formulate a response before there were heavy-booted footsteps in the corridor, and Rogers calling for the two of them. Barnes was halfway across the room like lightning, but James definitely didn't miss his sly little wink.

He was starting to hate the US Army.


End file.
